Crossing Over
by Lana Coombe
Summary: Written as a challenge to fill a gap in the series storyline. It turned out to be a bigger gap than I anticipated! Set at the end of the episode "Presence of Mine Enemies' - what happened after Buck shot Neville? Be interested to know other people's ideas.


**Crossing Over**

"Hey, looks like we missed out on some excitement," said Jesse excitedly, as Rachel steered the buckboard down Rock Creek's central street.

"Now hold on a minute there, young man," Rachel responded, grabbing hold of the youngster's arm to prevent him jumping from the moving wagon.

"There's a whole bunch of people outside the marshal's office," he shouted animatedly, standing up.

"Sit down, Jesse," Rachel scolded. "Don't want you fallin' and knockin' out those teeth, now we got them fixed," she told the boy, good-naturedly.

"Wonder what's goin' on?" Jesse continued, straining his neck to try and see above the people and into the jailhouse. "I can't see Teaspoon nowhere."

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough," Rachel said patiently, guiding the horses towards the Express station. Jesse jumped down and dashed towards the jail before the horses had come to a complete stop.

"Jesse!" she called after him but it was too late. He had disappeared into the crowd.

Rachel let out an exasperated sigh as she pulled on the brake and secured the reins, before hitching up her skirts and clambering down from the buckboard. She had to admit it had been good to get away from Rock Creek for a while, even if trying to keep Jesse in line was quite demanding. Although she loved her job here at the Express station, spending time in St. Joe had been a welcome break, indulging herself a little, although she had missed the boys – and Lou.

When no one came out to greet and welcome her home she was somewhat disappointed and puzzled, as one of the boys usually appeared to help with the horses but the way station seemed awfully quiet, if not deserted. Her brow furrowed in concern and she could only surmise that the disturbance at the jail had something to do with the lack of riders at the station.

O-O-O-O-O

Jesse elbowed his way through the people gathered outside the jailhouse. He thought he caught a glimpse of Jimmy, standing on the boardwalk outside the marshal's office,

"What's goin' on, Mr. Dalton?" he asked the man next to him.

"That half-breed went and shot a man. Heard tell he gunned him down in the street. Marshal Hunter's got him locked up for now."

Jesse's eyes widened in astonishment. He couldn't believe he'd only been out of town for a few days and he'd gone and missed the most exciting thing to happen in a long while.

He edged a little further forward and could see Jimmy more clearly now, his face grim, arms folded across his chest. Craning his neck a little higher, Jesse could see Teaspoon inside the jail and he thought he caught a glimpse of Kid and Cody.

Unable to contain his curiosity any longer he pushed his way through and got to the front of the crowd and found himself looking up at Hickok.

"What's goin' on, Jimmy?"

Jimmy's mouth dropped open and he stared at Jesse for a moment. "Where's Rachel?" he growled.

"Back at the Express station. We just got back. What I miss?" he asked, trying to peer around Jimmy and see what was going on inside the marshal's office. "Why'd Buck shoot someone? Has Teaspoon arrested him?"

"Shut up, Jesse," Jimmy snarled, taking the boy firmly by the arm and marching him away from the doorway. "Go back the station and wait there with Rachel. Someone will come by and tell you what's goin' on."

"Aw Jimmy. Come on. Can't you just tell me?"

"No! Now git goin'. We won't be long." With that Jimmy gave Jesse a little shove and he reluctantly made his way back towards the Express station, glancing back over his shoulder from time to time. There was something in Jimmy's demeanour, which made him do as he was requested.

Just when he was a short distance from his destination he met Rachel. "What's goin'on, Jesse?" she asked.

"Don't rightly know. They're not tellin' me nothin' - as usual. All I heard was that Buck shot someone and Teaspoon's got him locked up. Jimmy told me to come back. Hope they don't take long in comin' to tell us what's happenin'," he said miserably.

Rachel gave him a sympathetic smile and put her arm about him and guided him back to the bunkhouse, flicking a worried look of concern over her shoulder towards the marshal's office.

O-O-O-O-O

Jimmy watched Jesse walk away, making sure he was doing what he'd been told. It was only when he saw him meet up with Rachel that he went back to his position outside the door of the office. Some of the crowd had moved away now but a few stragglers still hung about. Teaspoon was standing on the boardwalk trying to encourage them to go about their business.

"Unless you saw or heard anythin' there ain't nothin' for you folks here. I'm sure you'll all find out soon enough what's goin' on so, in the meantime, why don't you all move along?"

As Jimmy looked at the once stationmaster, now town marshal, he could see the strain the man was under, from the sag of his shoulders and the flatness of his words. It had been bad enough losing Ike as they had and now for this to go and happen was hoisting yet more troubles onto his already burdened shoulders.

"Hope just because it's one of your riders you ain't gonna go easy on him, Marshal," someone shouted out. Teaspoon winced at the suggestion and scowled at the man.

"Go on now," Jimmy contributed, his stern countenance enough to persuade the stragglers to move on.

Teaspoon gave Jimmy an appreciative nod before the despondent look returned. "What is it, son?" he asked wearily, seeing the anxious expression Jimmy wore.

"Rachel and Jesse are back," Jimmy replied flatly.

"Lordy, Lord," the old man muttered.

"Buck say anythin' yet?" Jimmy continued.

"Nope," came the jaded response.

"Someone must've seen somethin'."

"If they did they ain't sayin' nothin'. Old Calvin claims he blinked."

"Well, that's good ain't it? Nothin' to prove Buck shot him?" Jimmy replied hopefully.

"Don't think there's much doubt as to whether he shot Neville, Jimmy. Question is how he shot him and at the moment we ain't too sure. If it was self defence then there's a good chance we can get him off the charge, after what Neville done an' all," Teaspoon told the younger man. "Trouble is there don't seem to be no sign of a fight. Neville hadn't even drawn his gun." Teaspoon took a deep breath and shook his head dejectedly.

"But Buck wouldn't …" Jimmy started to say but as his eyes met Teaspoon's he knew the reality of the situation.

They moved inside the office. Buck sat in the chair, head bowed. Teaspoon looked over at Kid, inclined his head and raised his eyebrows, in question as to whether anything had happened in his absence. Kid shook his head.

Cody was perched on the edge of the desk, clutching his rifle, staring at the floor. Even he couldn't think of anything to say at this moment.

Teaspoon walked over to Buck. "Son, I'm goin' to have to put you in a cell."

At his word's Cody's head snapped up and Kid's mouth dropped open. "Is that really necessary?" the latter asked.

"I gotta go tell Rachel what's been goin' on and I think it's for the best if Buck was safely locked in."

"He ain't gonna do nothin', are you, Buck?" Cody protested.

"Boys, I got me a job to do and I'd appreciate your cooperation," Teaspoon responded, with a more authoritative voice, as he took Buck's upper arm and pulled him to his feet. Teaspoon's resolve nearly gave out as Buck looked at him with dark, soulful eyes, which reflected the years of hurt and frustrations of his young life. "I'm sorry, son," Teaspoon said huskily and he was sorry, not only for having to lock him in a cell, but sorry for not being able to have prevented the events of the last few days.

Buck dropped his gaze to mask the shame he felt at having let Teaspoon down. Wordlessly and offering no resistance, Buck made his way towards the cell at the back of the jail.

Suddenly Teaspoon pulled him to a stop. "Not that one," Teaspoon said quietly as he guided him towards the second cell, not wanting to see the boy occupy the same cell, which had recently been vacated by the man who had killed Ike and was the cause of all the present troubles.

Buck entered the cell and stood motionlessly with his back to the door as it clanged shut and the key clunked the lock across. The three other riders looked at each other uneasily.

"What you gonna do, Teaspoon?" Jimmy asked, looking for guidance from the older man.

"Not rightly sure. I need to go and tell Rachel and Jesse about Ike, I guess." Teaspoon replied, clutching the key and looking sadly at Buck, who still had his back to him. Taking a breath, Teaspoon decided some positive action was needed.

"Cody, Jimmy. I want you to stay here and make sure no one bothers him. Kid, you come with me. Let's see if Lou's back from Emily's yet." Teaspoon went to place the keys in the usual draw in his desk but hesitated before slipping them into his pocket and retrieving his hat from the peg by the door. "I'll see if I can get Rachel to rustle up somethin' for ya to eat," he mumbled as he walked out the door. Kid gave Jimmy and Cody one last worried look before following the older man out.

When Jimmy and Cody looked across at Buck he was still standing in the middle of the cell, in the same position.

"Don't worry, Buck. Teaspoon'll get this figured out. It ain't right you bein' in there, not after what Neville done to Ike. You'll be out before you know," Cody said assuredly, getting to his feet and moving closer the bars of the cell. Buck's only response was a tensing of his shoulders at his best friend's name. Cody and Jimmy exchanged another troubled look.

O-O-O-O-O

As he walked towards the way station at the end of town, Teaspoon Hunter felt as if he were walking through a quagmire. Every step took effort as the weight of the burden of his responsibility sat firmly on his shoulders. Kid walked besides him silently, head bowed and lost in his own thoughts. When they reached the station Teaspoon hesitated outside the door and looked across at Kid, giving him a grimaced smile of resignation, as Kid regarded him forlornly.

"You don't have to come in with me, son," the older man told him.

"It's okay, Teaspoon," Kid reassured him.

Teaspoon bobbed his head in gratitude, took a breath and gripped the latch of the door.

Rachel looked up from setting the table as Teaspoon and Kid walked in and immediately straightened when she saw their glum expressions.

"Is it right what Jesse's been sayin' about Buck shootin' someone?" she asked.

"Where is Jesse?" came Teaspoon's response.

"He went to get me some more wood for the stove so I can get dinner started. What's happened, Teaspoon? There been some sort of trouble while we was away?" Rachel's brow creased in concern.

"Sit down, Rachel," Teaspoon instructed in a soft, sombre voice. "There's more I need to tell you."

Rachel looked worriedly across at Kid, who wore an equally miserable expression. The tension she felt in the room made her nervous so she slid onto the end of the bench and waited.

Turning his hat in his hands Teaspoon looked down and closed his eyes for a moment, composing himself, trying to think of the right words. There seemed only two necessary words.

"Ike's dead." The words came out quietly, as if trying to deny the truth of them. It was said so softly Rachel wasn't sure she had heard right. She looked across at Kid to see his reaction and could see the sorrow in his eyes all too clearly.

"Dead?" she whispered.

"He was shot trying to protect a girl. The Doc couldn't do nothin'. He tried but …" Teaspoon trailed off, not being able to put into words the trauma of the those events, as his chest constricted with the effort of controlling his emotions.

Rachel's eyes widened in shock and her mouth dropped open. She too was lost for words.

"Buck shot the man who shot Ike," Kid continued, not being able to stand the emotional silence that seemed to fill the room.

Tears welled in Rachel's eyes and she lifted her hands to her mouth in an attempt to stifle the emotional outburst, which swelled inside her, demanding an outlet.

"Ike's dead?" she repeated, in a tight voice, not quite believing what she was being told. Both Teaspoon and Kid merely nodded their morose response.

Just at that moment Jesse returned, a pile of logs cradled in his arms, so that he kicked the door to the bunkhouse open with a resounding bang, startling the three occupants in the room.

"Jesse!" Rachel exclaimed, getting swiftly to her feet and swiping the back of her hand across her watering eyes.

"Hey, Teaspoon!" Jesse greeted the older man happily. "It true that Buck shot someone? You ain't gonna keep him locked up though, are ya?" the boy chattered as he let the logs clatter to the floor besides the stove. "I mean, Buck ain't exactly, you know, the shootin' kind, is he? He'd more likely cut someone with that knife of his and …"

"Jesse," Rachel interjected, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's a little more complicated."

"I knew it! Somethin' did happen while we were away, didn't it?" he said excitedly.

"Jesse, I .., we've got somethin' to tell you. Why don't you sit down," Rachel said tenderly, guiding him towards the bench. Jesse took a seat, flicking uncertain glances between Rachel, Teaspoon and the Kid. Teaspoon stepped forward, resting a hand on Rachel's arm.

"Jesse," he started, "while you was away in St Joe, quite a bit happened here. Ike met a nice girl called Emily and …"

"He gettin' married? Is that it? And Buck got involved and …"

"Jesse, slow down and listen to what Teaspoon's tellin' you," Kid told him firmly.

For the first time in a long while Jesse sat with his mouth firmly clamped shut as he listened to what he was being told. He looked from one of the adults to another before him, not quite trusting that what he was being told was true. The sadness and hurt in their faces told him it was.

When Teaspoon had finished Jesse sat quietly for a minute then said, "You ain't gonna keep Buck locked up are you, Teaspoon? I mean, that guy deserves it after what he done to Emily and her father and Ike, don't he?" he asked, showing the naivety of his youth.

"It ain't as simple as that, Jesse. Buck hasn't admitted or denied shootin' the man. If a witness comes forward and says he saw him do it I ain't got no choice, as marshal, and law, in this here town, to keep him locked up until there's a trial."

"But that ain't right!" Jesse exclaimed agitatedly, jumping to his feet.

"Easy now, son." Teaspoon laid a calming hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm sure we'll work somethin' out." He finished the gesture by giving the boy a reassuring pat, before turning his attention back to Rachel.

"Could you rustle up some food for me to take back to the jail in the meantime, as the boys ain't eaten today?" he asked.

Rachel stared at him wide eyed, still in a dazed sate of shock. As Teaspoon's request sank in she nodded distractedly. "I'll fix somethin' up and take it over myself," she assured him.

O-O-O-O-O

Jimmy paced back and forth, passing the jailhouse window for the hundredth time, watching the street, looking for any sign of trouble. Cody slouched in Teaspoon's chair, his rifle laid across his lap, regarding his fellow rider from under the brim of his hat. Jimmy's continual pacing was becoming irritating, as was Buck's stoic silence and his own grumbling stomach wasn't helping the situation.

"God damn it, Jimmy! Will ya stop? You're makin' me dizzy!" Cody eventually exclaimed irritably.

Jimmy shot him a menacing look but did manage to still himself and came and perched on the edge of Teaspoon's desk next to Cody. "Hope Teaspoon ain't too much longer," he commented.

"Wonder how Rachel's takin' the news," Cody added, looking up at his friend.

Just then the door clattered open, taking them both by surprise, causing Jimmy's hand to instinctively move to his hip but he relaxed when Jordan Farley, the undertaker appeared in the doorway, with a couple of other men behind him, including Tompkins.

"What you want, Farley?" Jimmy snapped.

"Just came to tell Marshal Hunter I've taken care of that fella who was …" He flicked a look over towards the dark haired figure, hunched in the cell. "Well, it's been taken care of was all I came to let him know."

Jimmy 'humphed' his reply and glared at the small group. "What the rest of you want?" he growled. Cody got to his feet to emphasise their position of authority.

"We just wanted to know what was happening," Tompkins offered. He looked over at the other men. "We've been talkin' and …"

"Yeah, you're real good at that," Jimmy interjected.

Tompkins shuffled uneasily but was undeterred. "We don't feel it's right for Buck to be locked up, not after what that Neville done. Seems to me most of the town folk feel the same way. We just wanted the marshal to know that."

For a moment both Jimmy and Cody were lost for words, and a little taken aback. "'Preciate that, Tompkins. We'll let Teaspoon know," Cody eventually responded politely.

"Yeah, thanks," came Jimmy's grunted reply.

Tompkins looked over at Buck and opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it, so turned on his heel and ushered the other men out.

"Well, what d'you make of that? Never thought I'd see the day Tompkins would put in a good word for you, huh, Buck?" Cody said, shaking his head. There was no response from within the cell.

Jimmy sauntered over and stood close to the bars. "How long you gonna keep this up, Buck? You're gonna have to talk to Teaspoon soon, ya know? You just gonna sit there?" Jimmy leaned in closer and gripped the bars with both hands and through clenched teeth hissed, "Hell, just say somethin'!" his frustration finally getting the better of him.

Buck flinched at his friend's outburst, then raised his head, gave a sigh and said, "I need to release his spirit before the sun goes down."

His words were met with a stunned silence.

O-O-O-O-O

Even though he was familiar with the ways of Indians, when Jimmy informed him of Buck's request, it took Teaspoon by surprise. He had been focussing on how to get the boy out of this mess he had gotten himself into and had not given Ike's burial a thought. Everything had happened so quickly and Rachel and Jesse's return had distracted him further.

Jimmy and Cody filled the marshal in on the small, supportive contingency who had visited in his absence. Teaspoon considered what they told him for a while, as he sat in his chair, hands clasped, his stubby fingertips tapping the end of his chin. After a couple of minutes he suddenly grasped the arms of the chair and stood up and marched out the door. Jimmy and Cody could only look on.

"Now where the hell d'you think he's goin'?" asked Jimmy.

"Not sure but I'm pretty sure he's got a plan," Cody replied as he watched Teaspoon march purposefully down the boardwalk.

The sound of light footsteps approaching behind him made Cody turn to find Rachel walking towards him with a basket cradled in her arms. He immediately stepped forward and took it from her and she gave him a grateful smile.

"Teaspoon told me none of yous had eaten today so I've brought some sandwiches," she said, glancing around Cody to look at Buck's stooped figure in the cell. She gave Jimmy a questioning look but he merely shrugged his shoulders.

Rachel put on her best smile and strode into the office and went directly to the cell in which Buck was confined. "Buck, honey, I brought some food. I think you should try and eat somethin', keep your strength up." When she got no response she was undeterred. "I even managed to make some of those biscuits you like so much. Here, have one," she instructed, holding out the golden, baked disc between the bars of the cell. Buck did not move and she looked worriedly over at Jimmy and Cody who looked sadly back but could offer no help.

Inhaling deeply through her nose, Rachel stood upright, pursed her lips and then loudly exclaimed, "Buck Cross, at least have the decency to look at me when I'm talkin' to you. I'll not tolerate bad manners. Do you think Ike would want you to starve? I think not. Now you get over here and get somethin' to eat, you hear?!"

The harshness of her words hit Buck, jolting him as if he'd received a physical blow. Without even considering what he was doing he got to his feet and obediently did as he had been bid.

Rachel's heart nearly broke when she saw the distress and sorrow in Buck's dark, expressive eyes as he peered at her from beneath the strands of loose hair, which hung about his face. She smiled kindly at him and passed him a biscuit, which he tentatively took but did not lift it to his lips.

She was at a loss of what to say to him but finally lamely said, "I'm s sorry about Ike."

Buck dipped his head in response.

"Is there anything I can do?" she continued.

"I need to release his spirit before the sun goes down," Buck rasped, his voice little more than a whisper.

Rachel furrowed her brow trying to decipher what he had said. "Honey, there's time enough to have a proper funeral for him when you get out of here. We'll make sure it's real nice and …"

"No!" Buck suddenly shouted, gripping the bars, his eyes wide. "His spirit needs to be released before the sun goes down today, otherwise it'll be too late."

"Too late?" Rachel queried. "It'll be alright, Buck. We'll make sure that it's done right but we need to wait until you're out of here and I'm sure that won't be too long. Teaspoon will get it sorted."

She smiled encouragingly at him but Buck grimaced and muttered, "You don't understand. It needs to be done tonight."

Rachel cast a look at the other two riders over her shoulder, hoping they would be able to offer some understanding but they merely shrugged their shoulders at her.

Turning back to Buck she asked, "What d' you need us to do?"

For the first time that day Buck's eyes brightened as he looked at her hopefully. "Wood. We need wood to build a pyre."

"A pyre?" Rachel queried.

"Yes. To release his spirit we must burn the body."

Rachel's hands flew to her mouth and her eyes welled. "Is that really necessary?" she rasped.

"It's what I believe, Rachel," Buck told her resolutely.

She nodded her understanding, although she didn't really. Not knowing what else to say, she turned her attention to Jimmy and Cody.

"Where's Teaspoon?"

"Not sure," replied Cody as he pulled another sandwich from the basket and took a large mouthful.

"Well, I'd better get back to the station to check on Jesse. Do you need Kid to come back? He was waiting for Lou."

"She still over at Emily's?" Jimmy asked.

"Is that Ike's …" Rachel stopped and closed her eyes. The reality of his being gone still hadn't really sunk in. Jimmy just nodded, sparing her from having to say the words out loud.

After unpacking the last few items from the basket, she hooked it over her arm and made to leave. She was just going through the door when Buck called out, "Thanks for the biscuits." He held the still uneaten biscuit aloft. "Don't forget about the wood," he added as Rachel headed out.

Taking a deep breath as she stepped outside, Rachel tried to control the tears, which welled in her eyes. Through the watery mist she saw Teaspoon crossing the street towards her. He had a sober look of determination on his face as she went to meet him.

O-O-O-O-O

"You can't be serious, Buck? I mean none of us knows the first thing about that sort of burial," said Cody, looking aghast. The resolute look Buck gave him said that he was.

"Can't it wait until you're outta here?" Cody persisted.

Buck shook his head. "It needs to be tonight or his spirit could become trapped."

"Well, I ain't gonna pretend I understand but if that's what you believe then I guess we'll work somethin' out," Jimmy offered. Cody shook his head but didn't protest further.

The sound of heavy footfall announced Teaspoon's return. He walked calmly into the office, slipped his hand in his jacket pocket, pulled out a set of keys and, without saying a word, unlocked the door to Buck's cell and swung the door wide.

Buck remained in the cell, his gaze averted, still unable to look Teaspoon in the face, as the disappointed expression he had seen in the old man's face after he had shot Neville, was still fresh in his mind.

"Come on out, son. You're free to go." Teaspoon's husky voice told the cell's occupant.

For a moment Buck looked at him uncertainly.

"I've spoken to folk about town and no one is admittin' to seein' anything so's I got no reason to hold ya. In fact most people insisted I let you go. Can't say I disagree with them neither." Teaspoon's eyebrows arched ruefully but his mood remained sombre. "You gonna stay in there all day? Thought there was somewhere you needed to be. Hear Rachel's busy organisin' some wood."

Standing back to let Buck pass, Teaspoon bumped into Cody who was standing close behind him.

"Ain't you both got places you need to be too?" he said irritably, as he gave Cody a light shove in the direction of the door.

"Guess so," Jimmy replied, sweeping his hat onto his head. "You ready, Buck?" he asked.

Buck looked furtively about then dipped his head before taking a long stride out of the cell. Teaspoon moved across the room and opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a familiar knife and gun.

"You'll be needin' these back," the older man said gruffly.

Wrapping long, slender fingers around the items, Buck paused before actually taking them. "Thank you," he said quietly. Raising his head, Buck looked at the marshal.

"Teaspoon, I …" A reassuring hand reached out and grasped his shoulder, giving it an affirming squeeze.

"I got a few things to sort out here then I'll meet you all back at the Express station. We'll make sure Ike gets a real good send off," Teaspoon said before turning back to his desk.

With one last furtive look in the marshal's direction, Buck followed Jimmy and Cody out of the office.

When they had left Teaspoon closed his eyes and gripped the back of his chair. Locking Buck in the cell had been one of the hardest things he had ever done. Of all his boys, the Kiowa was the one who he felt would fair the worst with being confined. He often thought of the boy's quiet wariness reminded him of a bird, keen eyes and acute hearing always alert for trouble, with the ability to lift himself above all that went on about him. He hadn't wanted to be the one responsible for his imprisonment.

And then there was Ike. One of the sweetest natured people he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. It angered and vexed him that young life had been so easily snuffed out by an individual like Neville. At times the law was bewildering. He tried to stand by it, as was his pledge when he took the job of marshal but there had been times when he found it almost impossible to keep the right side of the line.

His thoughts turned to Buck again and how he had told him he had crossed the line. There had been times in his own life when he came close to crossing over too and on occasion, had done so. The temptation to shoot Neville himself, as he handed him back his gun when he released him, had been strong but he had learned to control his impulses, something which came with age and experience, he supposed, giving him the inner strength, preventing him from acting on them. Buck however was young and had let those inner feelings rule him and take control, deciding his fate. Teaspoon could only hoped the boy would not suffer too greatly for his actions. There had been enough suffering already throughout his young life.

Teaspoon rubbed a rough hand across his stubbled chin. In a decisive moment he straightened up, took a breath, placed his hat firmly on his head, took a look around the office to make everything was in order and then made his way out of the door. He was needed back at the Express station more than he was needed here right now but first he had to stop at the undertaker's to make sure everything was in order.

O-O-O-O-O

As Buck walked back through town to the way station, he felt really conspicuous. People pretended they weren't looking but he felt their eyes on him. Once or twice he braved a look back and was surprised to find he was not met with hostility but more with an accepting look of understanding and was sure he even saw a couple of folks bob their heads at him, in acknowledgement.

By the time they reached the station Buck was feeling calmer and ready to deal with the difficult task ahead. As he followed Jimmy and Cody into the bunkhouse he was greeted by five relieved and concerned faces.

"Buck! You're back!" Kid exclaimed, jumping to his feet, clamping his hand firmly on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's real good to see you, Buck," Noah added, with a welcoming grin.

Lou came over to him, took both his hands in hers, stood on tiptoe before him and gave him an affectionate peck on the cheek, before dropping her gaze and blushing. She gave his hands a little squeeze before releasing them.

Rachel gave him a warm smile as she put cups and a hot pot of coffee on the table.

Jesse hung back, staying at the back of the room, unsure of what to say or do with the awkwardness of his teenage years. Truth be told, he was used to people dying, he had seen too many die for the number of short years he had lived, but he was having difficulty accepting Ike was really gone. When Buck had walked through the door he knew it was a reality. He couldn't explain exactly what it was but the look on Buck's face said it all. It wasn't only his physical appearance – the pale complexion and dark rimmed eyes but it was like a light had gone out in his eyes and he was a hollow frame. Jesse had never witnessed such total devastation in a person before and it unnerved him.

"Come and sit down and have some coffee, Buck," Rachel invited but he merely shook his head in response.

"I have much to do," he replied sombrely.

"But you still haven't eaten anything," Rachel pushed. "Sit down, please and let us help you. It's what family does in times like these," she said gently.

Buck looked around the room at the others and saw their concern and fervour. He released a breath, relaxing his shoulders and conceded to the request.

By the time they had emptied their coffee cups, arrangements had been made and everyone got ready to carry out their allotted tasks. As they were pulling on their jackets Teaspoon walked through the door.

"So this is where everyone is hidin'," he said with good humour. "Thought it was quiet in town!"

The riders smiled at his comment, grateful for his attempt to lighten the mood and lift the dark cloud of their sorrow.

"We were just headin' out to get things ready for tonight," Jimmy told him with suitable sobriety.

Teaspoon nodded in understanding and stood to one side of the door to let them pass. As Buck stepped forward Teaspoon caught his eye. "Can I speak to you for a couple of minutes, son?" he asked.

Buck hesitated, obviously keen to go and help the others. "It won't take long," Teaspoon assured him. Casting his eyes around the bunkhouse he spotted Jesse skulking in a corner.

"Can you give us a moment, Jesse? I'm sure there's some chores you can be getting on with."

"Sure," the boy stuttered, keeping his eyes locked on Buck as he passed, before scuttling out.

When they were alone, Teaspoon turned to Buck. "Sit down, son."

The young Kiowa did as he was asked, perching on the end of one of the benches. The older man chose to stand. He cleared his throat.

"Just wanted to let you know I went to see Farley. We can go get … well, he's ready for you, son."

There was no response from Buck. He sat quietly, head lowered, fingering the brim of his hat.

"I thought you might like a little time alone with him before tonight. The others saw him not long after he passed so I was thinking you might want, well …"

Buck's fingers tightened on the hat and his jaw tensed.

"Anyway, it was just a thought," Teaspoon continued, worrying he may have spoken out of turn. He reached out tentatively and hesitated before patting Buck's shoulder and turning to leave.

"Teaspoon." Buck's husky voice was little more than a whisper. The older man stopped and looked back over his shoulder at him.

Getting to his feet, Buck kept turning his hat in his hands and slowly raised his head to meet Teaspoon's gaze. "I'm sorry," he rasped.

"Ain't nothin' ta be sorry for, son," came the unconditional response.

"But I let you down." Buck's plaintive words seemed to knock the air out of Teaspoon. He turned to face the boy he had come to think of as one of his children, clasping his shoulders firmly with both hands.

Lowering his own head, Teaspoon waited until Buck raised his eyes to look at him before saying, "You didn't let me down. You done what you done because you cared greatly for another human soul. Ain't no shame in that. If you let anyone down it was yourself and I know how powerful that feelin' can be but I want you to know that you've got family who'll be here for you, no matter. Now, we got somethin' real important to do so we'd best get on with it, wouldn't ya say?" Teaspoon gave Buck a tight-lipped smile, gave his shoulders one last squeeze and left.

Letting Teaspoon's words sink in, Buck stood where he was for a couple of minutes. He had faced many difficult times in his life – the death of his mother, leaving the Kiowa, living with white people for the first time at the orphanage and he had done so on his own. Then Ike had been there with him and life had more purpose. But now Ike was gone. His friend had been the best thing to ever happen to him, their understanding of one another so exceptionally strong, to the extent that Buck felt they were two parts of a whole. But now he felt he had been ripped in two but there was hope. He and Ike had gained a whole new family when they joined the Express. They had been there for both of them when things were difficult and Buck knew he was facing one of the most difficult events of his life right now. He felt reassured to know there were people who truly cared and would stand by him, even when his actions were regrettable. Although his heart was breaking at losing Ike there was a reason to go on, a reason to make the best of this abysmal situation. It seemed he had been dealt a bad hand throughout his life, born mainly from his mixed heritage. He had learned to cope with that, as best he could and now he would deal with the loss of his friend and brother. Whether he would be able to deal with killing a man in cold blood remained to be seen.

Drawing himself tall and pushing back his shoulders, Buck positioned his hat squarely on his head and, taking a deep breath, stepped out of the bunkhouse, ready to face the next ordeal of the sad circumstances in which he had become embroiled.

O-O-O-O-O

The wooden door rattled as Buck pushed it open and stepped inside. He was met by a cool, dark, eerie stillness and a strange, sweet, musty smell. Swallowing nervously he stood, unsure what to do. It seemed highly intrusive to call out so he went with a small cough instead. The sound of a chair scraping on the floor came from an inner room and shortly after Farley appeared through a doorway, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Ah, Buck. Teaspoon said you might be along," he said in greeting. "Just give me a moment and I'll be with you."

With that he disappeared back into the room, leaving Buck standing in the entrance, gripping his hat in both hands. He didn't have to wait long until Farley reappeared, now wearing a suit jacket and with his tie straightened. He also wore a sombre expression, in keeping with his chosen profession.

"Would you like to see him now?" he enquired.

Buck dipped his head in reply, following Farley's directions towards another doorway. As the undertaker held the door open to let him pass, Buck hesitated. Was this really what he wanted to do? Farley rested an understanding hand on his back, giving him a soft smile of reassurance.

"I'll just be outside if you need me," he encouraged.

"Thank you," Buck replied huskily.

He stepped into the room. On a plain wooden table, draped with a white sheet lay Ike, looking for all the world like he was asleep. With heavy steps, Buck walked towards the table and stood looking down at his friend.

"Hey, buddy," he croaked, fighting back the tears which pooled in his eyes, as he looked at the peaceful face before him. No other words seemed necessary. He had said what needed to be said when he had visited Ike at the doctor's, before he had ridden out to pray. It seemed an age ago but it had only been the previous day. Only two days before they had gone to the dance.

Ike had been so happy and the memory of his friend's proud face as he had walked into the hall with Emily made Buck smile. The evening had held such promise and then Neville had ruined it. Buck knew he felt no remorse for killing Neville, only sorrow for the trouble he had caused for Teaspoon.

Buck wasn't sure how long he had stood there with Ike, so lost in his thoughts, but he hadn't heard the door open and Teaspoon quietly slip inside.

The older man removed his hat and came and stood respectively next to Buck for a few moments before saying, "Everything's ready, son."

Buck responded by inhaling deeply and briefly closing his eyes.

"The boys are outside to help carry Ike out to the buckboard."

Buck nodded his understanding. As he turned away from the table, to put on his hat and tidy his clothes, Teaspoon surreptitiously reached out and touched Ike's still arm and gave it a gentle pat.

Shortly after, Jimmy, Cody, Kid and Noah carried the pallet, on which Ike's body lay, out to the waiting wagon, which was lined with sheets. They laid him carefully inside and covered him with a blanket.

Buck followed them out of the undertakers. For a moment he was taken aback to see Emily standing with the others. He couldn't help but feel she was partly responsible for what happened to Ike and felt affronted at her being present. But Ike had loved Emily and would want her here so he let the matter lie – for now.

Lou placed a bunch of wild flowers at his feet. Emily stepped forward and put the flowers Ike had given her a couple of days earlier next to them, then she made her way to the front of the wagon, where Kid helped her up to sit alongside Teaspoon, who had taken the reins of the team.

The Riders mounted their own horses and as the sun began to sink in the sky, turning the clouds a dusky pink, the small band rode steadily out of Rock Creek. Those who happened to be on the boardwalk removed their hats or dipped their heads and a few people even came out of the buildings to pay their respects to the procession.

When they reached the Express station, Teaspoon pulled the team to a stop. Rachel stood with her arm around Jesse and looked up sorrowfully at the Riders. She felt it wouldn't be good for Jesse to see the funeral pyre and had decided to stay in town with him.

They walked over to the buckboard and Rachel placed a single daisy by the other flowers. Swiping a handkerchief across her eyes she whispered her goodbyes. Jesse stood solemnly by her side for a few moments but turned and strode back to the bunkhouse without saying a word.

Rachel called after him plaintively, tears brimming over in her eyes before looking up at the others. Giving them a sad smile she turned and followed after Jesse.

The procession moved off in sober silence and rode through the dusk of the evening, until they came to a meadow a short distance from the waterhole where they had enjoyed much of their free time together.

Teaspoon stopped the horses close to a wooden platform.

"This all right, son?" he asked looking over at Buck.

Through the gloom Buck could see his friends had made a good job of building the pyre and he could only nod his appreciation to them as his throat swelled with emotion.

By now it was getting quite dark so they lit torches, which Lou and Teaspoon held to light the way, with Jimmy, Kid, Cody and Noah at each corner of the pallet and Buck following behind at Ike's head. Emily walked alongside as they carried Ike's body to the platform and carefully lifted it to rest on top.

They all waited, standing stoically to one side. Teaspoon looked over at Buck. "Ready, son?" he asked. Buck knew he would never be ready but knew the time had come to release Ike's spirit. Taking one last look at his brother, Buck pulled the blanket over the serene face. Reaching beneath he removed Ike's bandana, tying around his own head. Taking a lit torch from Jimmy, he held it to the wood piled under the platform.

As the flames caught and licked up into the sky, with all the Riders and Emily looking sadly on, Teaspoon whispered, "Ride safe, Ike."


End file.
